All for you
by frozenSONE
Summary: Modern AU. Elsa needs to get back her title as Anna's big sister.
1. beginning

"This is your order, miss. Thank you."

Elsa Collin smiled at her last customer of her shift. "Hey Kristoff, my shift is up, I have a date with Nate so I'll be home late." She winks at her workmate a.k.a housemate a.k.a best friend forever.

"Okay ice queen, enjoy your night." Kristoff replied with a smirk.

Elsa walked out from the Starbuck through the back door and made her way to her car. She unlocked the door and got in, buckled up her seatbelt and started the engine. But before she can pull out from the parking lot, her phone began buzzing in her pocket. She fished out the gadget and look at the caller ID.

_Unknown caller_. She read

With a 'hmmm', she hit the answering button.

"Hello?"

"_Hi, umm, can I speak to Elsa Collin?"_ came a woman's voice.

"It's her." Elsa said "May I know who are you?"

"_Oh, I'm Belle Austin."_

_Belle Austin? Who the hell is Belle Austin?_ Elsa thought, trying to search for that name in her mind. "Emm, well, did we know each other?"

"_No. We do not. I have something to tell you. It's about your parents."_

Elsa sighs. _My parents. Yeah right._ "Look, Miss Belle, I don't know what they did this time but I have nothing to do with them. I'm sorry, but I really need to go now. I have somewhere to go and ..."

"_Elsa, your parents are dead." _Belle's voice cut her off and Elsa fell silent.

_What? Dead? How?_

"_Elsa?"_ Belle said after few minutes of silence _"I know this is hard but ..."_

"Anna!" Elsa said suddenly. Like it suddenly hit her that she actually had a little sister and now…

"_Huh?"_

"Anna? My sister! What about Anna? Is she okay?"

"_Yes. Anna is okay. She was not in the car when it happened. But she's shut herself out from everyone._" Belle explained with a tone of sadness evident in her voice._ "Rapunzel, your cousin, she's here but Anna refused to come out from her room. I'm sorry for calling you, I know you don't want to have anything to do with them but you the only hope we have left."_

"I'm coming home right now." Elsa said and hung up. _I'm coming home, Anna. _She told herself and immediately began to speed her way back towards her parents' home.

**Half an hour later**

Elsa pulled up in front of a large apartment building. _Home sweet home._ It has been 4 years since Elsa last stepped into her so called home. She moved out as soon as she reached 18. It had been hard to leave Anna but she had had enough from her parents; abusive parents, to be exact. She felt guilty for leaving Anna, who was thirteen when she left, far too young an age, behind with her parents, especially _her parents_. She promised to come back for Anna when she had a place and a good job. Now, after 4 years, she had come back.

She takes a deep breath and whispers to herself "You can do this Elsa. Do this for Anna. You owe her that much." She gets out from her car and locks it

"Here goes nothing." She mutters to herself.

Elsa takes the stairs to level 3 and make her way to her parents' apartment, stopping in front of the for a few minutes as if contemplating whether this was a good idea or not before knocking. A few seconds passed by before the door slowly opened and a pair of green eyes look out at her.

"Elsa?" A brown haired woman said, her green eyes lighting up as soon as they saw Elsa.

"Rapunzel, hi!" Elsa replied, giving her a small smile.

Rapunzel pulls her into a hug. Elsa was too shocked to respond to it but before she can react to it, Rapunzel already broke the hug and invited her in.

She follows Rapunzel and she was greeted by 3 pairs of eyes. A woman in a black t-shirt with a pair of black jeans was sitting on the couch. Elsa assumed that this was Belle. Next to her is a man that Elsa never met before. The other one is Eugene, Rapunzel's boyfriend; Elsa had known him since high school.

But the person she longed to meet is not there. "Where's Anna?"

"She's in her room." Rapunzel said "Refusing to talk or come out, as Belle no doubt told you."

"I'll talk to her." Elsa said, although she didn't know what exactly she could say. 4 years had passed since they last talk to each other.

She left the 4 people in the living room and made her way down the corridor to Anna's room. She knows that room too well; heck, she can even find it with closed eyes. It was, or had been their room. Hers and Anna. She reaches the door and stood like a fool outside it, again contemplating whether this was a good idea.

_Come on Elsa. Think of something you idiot. She's your sister. _She mentally cursed herself.

"Anna?" the name seems so foreign on her tongue "Hey, snowflake, it's me, Elsa."

No response.

"I'm coming in, okay?"

No response still.

"Okay." She turns the knob and slowly pushes open the door. "Anna?" she asked, but was met with a shocking scene.

The room in front of her is empty. "Anna!"

Like a leopard, Elsa ran back to the living room "Anna is gone!" she blurted out to the others.

"What do you mean she's gone?" Belle asks, jumping to her feet; her face is panic-stricken.

"She's not in her room." Elsa said, annoyed. "I'm going out to find her."

"Elsa wait," Rapunzel stops her "We'll come with you. We'll help you find her."

Elsa only nods her head and rushes out. Even though it had been years since she had last seen her sister, she knew exactly where to find her. Anna would always went there if she was sad.

The four of them split up; Belle saying that if they can't find Anna in 2 hours, they'll make police report.

Elsa makes her way to the playground. It's the old playground in the neighbourhood and it's a little old since the kids are now playing at the new playground. Just like she guessed, Anna is there, sitting on the swing, in her usual place, the right side of the swing. Slowly, she went back and forth as if someone invisible was pushing her. Elsa stood there and looked at Anna, her eyes full of sadness but also immense joy.

_My sweet baby sister, Anna. I missed you._

Slowly, she walks to the swing and sits on the left side of it. Anna didn't move or look at Elsa, but just kept staring at ground as if unaware of her sister's presence.

"You always know where to find me." She said after a few moments of silence between them.

If Elsa didn't really pay 100% attention to Anna, she must have missed that. "It's your favourite place."

Anna lets out a heavy sigh. "I know why you left, Elsa. I would do the same when I reach 18. But, now, since mom and dad are gone, I started to think back over it."

Elsa cannot get what Anna's trying to say. She tries to search for her face but Anna's red hair is blocking it from view. "Anna..." she said, trying to get her attention.

"Dad hit me, like every day and mom... she treated me like her slave and never backed me up when dad hit me until I passed out. But, the thing is... every time I got home from school, they'll be there, doing God-knows-what and I don't really feel so alone." She explained tonelessly.

If Elsa felt guilty before, now she felt like she wanted to jump from a 20 story building. Anna has suffered so much, and the worst part was that she was not there to protect her.

"Now, I'm completely alone, back home to an empty and dark space." Anna said, sadly, sniffing loudly.

Elsa was completely speechless but she knows she has to say something. But what exactly?

"Can you promise me something?" Anna asks quietly.

"Anything." Elsa replies, now, gripping the chains tightly and leaning towards her sister.

"Come visit me at the orphanage once in a while, okay?"

Cat's definitely got Elsa's tongue. She forgot how to speak or even how to breathe and just stared at Anna with wide eyes as if she was some kind of ghost or something unimaginable. Anna waits for her to respond but nothing came out so she continues.

"Rapunzel invited me to stay with her, but I said no since she's living with Eugene. I don't want to be a burden to her. Belle always cared for me but I can't stay with her since I'm still underage and she's not a family member."

_Belle? Why do you want to stay with her? _Elsa thought but brushed it aside and stood up from the swing and knelt down next to her baby sister"Anna, you can stay with ..."

"Anna!"

Elsa looked over her shoulder to see Belle running to the two sisters. Anna finally looked up and when she saw Belle, she immediately got up and, ignoring Elsa, ran to her. Belle catches her halfway and hugs her tightly. "Anna, honey bee, you okay? Why did you get out without telling anyone?"

"I'm so sorry." Anna said as tears began to roll down her face.

"It's okay honey bee. It's okay." Belle softly runs her hand on Anna's hair, trying to calm her down.

Elsa watches the scene with a pang of jealousy in her heart, her eyes narrowing at Belle. _She's my sister. Mine! I should be the one who comforts her! _She mentally said to herself.

**Back at the apartment**

Elsa stood at the door of Anna's bedroom, looking over at Belle who was trying to get Anna's to sleep, talking gently to her. After a while, she decided that she can't stand watching the scene and walks to the living room where Rapunzel and the two boys were sitting. Elsa sighed and plonked herself down on a place next to Rapunzel.

"How's Anna?" Eugene asks Elsa.

"Belle is trying to make her sleep." She replied, her voice not hiding the jealousy within it.

Adam, the man whom Elsa had never seen before but had introduced himself to her on the way back, smiled at that.

"Belle really cares for Anna. Sometimes, I'm jealous of her. She gets Belle attention more than me." He jokes.

Rapunzel let out a small laugh "Yeah."

"Hey, Punzie, can I talk to you? Alone?" Elsa asks her cousin.

"Well, we'll be just across the floor if you need us." Adam said and nodded to Eugene, who nodded back and, planting a kiss on Rapunzel head, left with Adam. "Call me if you need anything, blondie." He said to her as he left the apartment, closing the door behind him.

After the two boys walk out, Rapunzel turned to Elsa. "You want to know who Belle is, don't you?"

Elsa slowly nods her head, momentarily glancing back down the corridor to Anna's room.

"Belle lives in the apartment complex across from this one. She's the same age as you and she's Anna's tutor. She's been helping Anna for about 2 years now. She not only helps Anna with her studies, she also supports her in every way. She knows about your parents abusive acts. She told me that one night your dad was so drunk he beat Anna mercilessly and left her dying in the house. Alone."

Elsa feels tears streaming down her face, but she managed to pull herself together and motioned for Rapunzel to continue.

"Belle senses something's wrong since Anna supposed to go to her house for the tutor session. So she comes knocking and no one is answering. She turns the knob and finds that it is open and, peeking inside, she saw Anna's limp body on the floor. She calls for Adam and he rushed Anna to the hospital. She stays in the ICU for 2 weeks and the doctor said if Belle didn't find her when she did, she would have been dead by now. Belle wants to report the case to the police but Anna stopped her, saying that it's her own fault for getting home late. She's late because she is working. At a bookstore and the salary is used to buy food for her parents."

Elsa just shook her head and places a hand across her eyes "Anna. I'm so sorry!" she cries, now crying herself. Tears flow down her face like a waterfall and she looks up at the room, feeling a sense of firm determination run through her.

If there's one thing she will promise it's this: she'll make it up to Anna. She'll make Anna happy. It's all her fault. She should have come back for Anna. She's the big sister and Anna is her baby sister. She needed to protect her baby sister and she had not been here. Well it was time she was!

"Elsa!"

Elsa comes out from her thoughts and looks at Rapunzel "I'm sorry, what?" she said, wiping her eyes dry.

"Belle asked you a question."

_Belle? Since when did she get here? _Elsa looks at her right, and saw Belle looking at her with curious eyes. "What is the question again?" she asked.

"I said I want to take Anna and live with me. I know I'm not her family member. But you can say to the judge that you'll let her stay with me since you're her sister. If it didn't work, I'll adopt her. I'm 22 and I have work, a place to stay and I promise you, I'll take good care of her." She explained.

Elsa's reply was laconic and firm. "No!"

Rapunzel and Belle look at her like she just murdered someone. What did she just say?

Elsa, however, stayed determined and said firmly and clearly: "She's my sister, so she'll stay with me!"


	2. i got you

"What?" Belle asks in disbelief, unable to comprehend what she had just heard.

Rapunzel too was still trying to understand what Elsa just said. "Elsa ..." she mutters but Elsa cut her off.

"No, you heard me right! I'm Anna's big sister. She's my responsibilities, so she's going to stay with me!" the blonde asserts vociferously.

Belle let out a small chuckle and shook her head, "Elsa, with all the respect, I need to disagree with that statement. Yes, you are Anna's sister but where are you all these years? You left her here, in this hell and now you claim that you have right on her?"

"Belle..." Rapunzel piped up nervously, sensing the negative air between Elsa and Belle

Elsa now finds herself hating this girl named Belle and jumps to her feet.

_Who the hell does she think she is? _She seethes with anger."Look, Belle, I understand you've been here for my sister and trust me, I'm forever grateful for that. But you have no fucking idea why I decided to leave and I've sworn that I would come back for her. Now I'm here."

Belle is now standing up the same level as Elsa as if preparing to fight her. "You're here only because your parents are dead and you feel like you have to come and take the responsibilities that you refused to acknowledge for the past four years." She replied icily, glaring deeply at Elsa. "Elsa, all you need to do is make a statement that you let Anna stay with me. That is it! All done, you can go back to your life and you can come and visit her if you want to. Or you can just totally forget about her existence."

Rapunzel is now pale. She knows this is not going to end well but feels nervous and can only watch what is happening before her.

_She's a real bitch! Control yourself Elsa, control yourself. _Elsa takes a deep breath, trying to stop herself from shouting or even worse launch herself at Belle and punching her.

_Don't want to wake Anna's up. She loves Belle. _She mentally reminds herself and looks at Belle who is still staring at her with so much hatred and to Rapunzel who looks like a lost and nervous puppy.

"Starting tomorrow, Anna is going to come and stay with me. You can come tomorrow morning and say goodbye before we leave. You guys can come visit her anytime you want." Elsa said and looks straight into Belle eyes with a sense of fierce determination.

"I'm Anna's big sister and she's my baby sister. Nothing changes that fact!" She tells her firmly.

The two older girls keep staring at each other in an intense stand-off. Belle is obviously trying her best holding her tongue, which Rapunzel notices by her stiffening her lips, and Elsa just looks like she's challenging Belle to counterattack. With a sigh, she stood up.

"Okay. Guys, look, we all love Anna and we want what's best for her." Rapunzel said, having finally found her voice and turns to Belle, "Belle, Elsa is right. She is Anna's big sister; maybe it is best if Anna stays with her. You can go visit her anytime and we can take her out. She can also sleep over at your house. Right, Elsa?"

_Rapunzel, thank God your my cousin, or else I'm gonna kill you! _Elsa looks at Rapunzel for a few moments before she finally lets out a heavy sigh, "Sure." She replies, though her voice was crawling with reluctance.

Belle finally breaks the stare and nods, "Okay. But, if Anna comes to me and said that you hurt her or anything like that, I'm gonna take her with me with or without your permission!" She says to Elsa icily. "I'm coming back tomorrow morning." With that, she walks past Elsa and straight to Anna's room.

"Where the hell does she thinks she going?" Elsa asks Rapunzel.

"Relax, cousin, she's just gonna kiss Anna goodnight." Rapunzel take Elsa right hand in hers. "Elsa, I trust you but you should know; Anna's fragile right now. Okay? Be patient with her. Call me if you need help or anything, anything at all. Besides, Eugene, Adam and, as much as you hate it, Belle also are ready to help anytime you need it, okay?" she gives Elsa a warm smile and hugs her.

This time, Elsa returns the hug, "Thank you, Punzie." She replies, finally able to relax after what had just taken place.

Rapunzel pulls away from the hug and smiles reassuringly at Elsa. "Hey, we're family."

A few moments later, Belle came back from Anna's room. "Good night, Rapunzel." She said to her, giving and nod and then turning to Elsa. "Good night, Elsa." She says to her simply and, looking at her for a few seconds, walks out.

"See you tomorrow." Rapunzel said as she followed Belle and closed the door.

* * *

Now Elsa is alone, standing in the middle of the house that she has once hated so much. A heavy sigh passes her lips as she begins to contemplate this predicament.

_Okay. What now? _She asks herself.

Elsa looks around the living room, taking in the scenery. Nothing's changed. Everything is the same like it was four years ago, in fact even worse. Old dirty couch, the same window curtains, boxes of cigarettes; no doubt belong to her parents. Elsa decides to tour the house, wondering how Anna survived through all this; the thick smoke, the awful smells and dirty surroundings. She stops in front of her parent's room, deciding whether or not she should look inside.

She still can recall how her father would hit her the moment she come back from school and how he always said that Elsa is only bad luck to him. Jobless, a drug addict and hot tempered; that's all Elsa remembered about her father. No good memories for the 18 years she lived with him. Well, her mother never hit her, but she also never touched or played with her. She was also a drug addict too but not as bad as her husband.

Elsa was, and in a way still is a loner. Her parents never acknowledged her, well, besides hitting or treating her like a slave. She didn't have any friends since nobody wanted to be friends with a drug addict daughter. But that all changed when Anna was born. She loves her sister more than anything. She recalled how she loved playing with her and making her laugh. No one knows why she left Anna by herself with her parents. But Elsa's not planning to tell anyone about it because Elsa felt so stupid for doing it.

_The past is in the past, Elsa Collins. Now Anna's back. You're not alone anymore. You have Kristoff, Olaf and Nate-_

"Oh my god, Nate!" She whispers to herself and gives an immediate face-palm.

Elsa totally forgot about her date with Nate. Oh no! Poor Nate must be waiting, worried sick about her. She rushes back to the living room to find her purse and, when she does, fishes out her phone.

"Oh great!" She curses to herself in a whispering voice. The phone is dead; out of batteries. _Shit!_

Elsa throws her phone across the room, watching it break apart as it collides with the wall, and sits on the couch. Silent tears run down her cheek.

_Why is everything so fucked up?! _She brings up her knees and hugs them tightly as if they were the only companions she had in the world, burying her face in them, crying to herself.

_What should I do now? _She mentally cries to herself.

What could she do now? Here she was with her parents dead, her sister now alone with only her, Belle and Rapunzel for comfort, a rift between her and Belle and now it looked like Anna wanted to go and stay with Belle. It was so freaking screwed up! Everything was so wrong and screwed up! Why did this have to happen?!

"Elsa?"

Elsa jolts up her head so fast she even gets a slight headache from it. Anna is there, standing few feet from her, hugging her pillow with a look of nervousness on her face. This is the first time Elsa gets a clear view of her baby sister. She studies her sister; she's a little taller than when Elsa last saw her. Her hair, red hair to be exact, is still the same, tied in two small braids that hung over her shoulders. Her nose is the same as Elsa's, and those freckles; that's what really highlights her as being beautiful. Everyone she knew from her childhood said that Anna looked gorgeous with them. Finally, her teal eyes; the same eyes that Elsa has been missing every minute for the past 4 years.

For a moment, Elsa looks at Anna as if wondering who she was. What she was really concerned about was why Anna was not in bed.

"Where's Belle?" Anna asks Elsa sadly.

Elsa's heart breaks into pieces upon hearing those words.

_Why Belle? I'm here for you Anna! _She wanted to cry this out but managed to control herself.

"She went home. What's wrong? You can tell me." Elsa said soothingly to Anna, slowly getting on her feet and approaching her sister.

"I had a nightmare, about mom and dad." The red haired girl said quietly, looking down at the floor.

Those words were nothing new to Elsa. She remembers when they were still little girls; every time Anna had a nightmare she would come to her and ask her to hug her and sing to her until she had fallen asleep.

"You want me to sleep with you and sing until you sleep?" the question comes out without planning. _Wait, what?_

Anna looks at her for split second, surprised by what her older sister had said to her. "Are you sure? You're not going back to your home tonight?"

Now Elsa's heart really begins to shatter. _She really thinks that I'm going to leave her again? Oh Anna, I'm not going away this time._ She tells herself."No. I'm going to stay, I promise you, Anna."

Elsa embraces her sister and softly caresses Anna's hair, planting a few kisses on her forehead. The younger girl is now curling on Elsa's side. Elsa softly singing;

"_Come stop your crying  
It will be alright  
Just take my hand  
Hold it tight"_

Anna looks at Elsa with a small smile and moans lightly as she nuzzles into her sister's chest. Elsa playfully kisses Anna's nose, which the latter giggles at.

_"I will protect you  
From all around you  
I will be here  
Don't you cry"_

This time, Elsa kiss Anna's forehead. Anna had loved it when Elsa was young and would sing to her. It would sound like the most peaceful thing in the world to Anna when Elsa sang to her.

_"For one so small,  
You seem so strong  
My arms will hold you,  
Keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us  
Can't be broken  
I will be here  
Don't you cry"_

Anna's eyelids start to drop despite her attempts to keep them open. Elsa keeps playing with her hair, running her fingers softly through it.

_"'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more"_

Anna's breathing is even now. Elsa knows that she's now sleeping, so she lowers her voice and looks down at her sister's sleeping form. With a small smile, she picks her up gently and carries her to her room.

_"You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart, always."_

With those last few verses, Elsa sets Anna down on her bed and lies down next to her, pulling her sister close as she pulls the covers over them. She gives her another kiss on her forehead and whispers gently and lovingly to her.

"You're okay, Anna. I got you.

* * *

Read and review :) lots of love.


	3. new start

**The next morning**

Elsa opens her eyes to the first ray of light that came through the curtains. She blinks to shake the sleepiness away, yawning slightly.

_Where am I? _Is her first thought, the last few hours seeming like a blur to her.

She tries to move her left hand but something stops her. She looks at it and finally reality hits her. She's at her parents' house! Anna's sleeping form next to her is hugging her arm just like her life depended on it. As if she was afraid Elsa will just disappear in thin air while she sleeps.

_I've told you I'm not going anywhere this time. _Elsa reminds Anna mentally as if she could hear her.

She pushes away the stray hair on Anna's forehead and planted a tender kiss on it. Anna moves from the contact and lazily opens her eyes. She blinks a few times and when she realises she still hugging Elsa's arm she immediately let it go and distanced herself from her older sister and avoided her gaze as if afraid she had offended her.

"Sorry."

Elsa felt a sudden sadness wash over her. Sorry? Why was she saying sorry? It's not like she had hurt her or anything? Slowly and cautiously, she scooted closer to Anna and reached for Anna's hand and intertwined their fingers. Anna seemed a little hesitant before slowly she squeezes back. Elsa gives her a sweet smile.

"Good morning, Anna."

Anna, still not looking at Elsa, mutters in a voice that's barely above a whisper "Good morning, Elsa."

An awkward silence washes over both of them like water on rock as they sit there, waiting for the other to break the ice.

"You stayed." Anna says finally, looking up at Elsa.

"Of course. I've promised you last night." Elsa replies in a matter of fact tone.

"You're going home after this?"

"Yes."

Anna just nods her head and looks back down at the bed as if accepting the fact that Elsa wanted nothing to do with her and could not look after her. She sighs heavily. Looks like she was on her own again.

"But this time, you'll come with me." Elsa tells her.

Now this gets Anna's attention. She looks at Elsa as if she was someone who just admitted a sin to a preacher or a strict churchgoer.

"Elsa, you don't have to do this." Anna replied, a hint of worry in her voice. "I mean, the orphanage is totally fine with me. Besides, Belle..."

"No!" Elsa snapped, cutting her off. _I hate Belle!_

Anna bent her head like a little kid who just get scolded by her parents. Though Elsa could not see her eyes, she knew that there were likely to be tears forming there.

_Way to go Elsa! _Elsa lets out a heavy sigh and places a finger under Anna's chin and gently lifts Anna's head to look at her and gave her a small smile.

"I'm sorry, okay? Look, Anna, I want you to come and stay with me." Elsa tells her soothingly. "I'll take care of you. I know I've made a stupid mistake for four years, but I'll do anything to make it up to you. I'll do anything, anything at all to get back my place in your heart."

Anna looks at her without a word as if she did not understand what Elsa was just telling her. Then again, it was partially predictable for her to react like this. Anyone would if everything that had happened over the last twelve hours had happened to them.

"Will you give me another chance?" Elsa asks her.

"Can Belle and Rapunzel come visit me?" Anna asks hesitantly.

_Belle again? I swear I'm gonna kill her one day._ Elsa tried hard not to roll her eyes, "Sure they can."

Anna lips form a very small smile and her eyes lit up, "Okay." She replied, a sense of relief in her voice.

Elsa can't help but to smile along. _I miss those shining eyes _runs through her mind. Anna's smile was something that warmed her heart to its core.

"Good, now go take a shower and pack your things. We need to drive three hours to get back to my place and we need to stop at my work place to tell them that I can't get in today and tomorrow."

Anna nods her head but does not move as Elsa gets up. Her older sister quickly notices that her younger sibling is not following her and turns to look at her with a concerned expression.

"What's wrong?" she asks.

"I need my hand back." Anna replies.

"Oh, sorry." Elsa lets go of Anna's hand, her cheeks turning crimson in the blink of an eye.

"It's okay," Anna replies, stifling a giggle as she gets up from the bed and walks out to the bathroom.

* * *

"Call me. Okay? Anytime, any day, I don't care whatever the reason is. If you need something or someone just call me. Okay, honey bee?"

_Honey bee? Eiiuuu... _Elsa thought while she stands at the foot of the stairs behind the apartment block's entrance and watches Belle and Anna say goodbye to each other. A hint of jealousy as well as disgust, however, rose within her upon hearing those words. Belle was definitely someone she did not like and probably would not get along with.

"I will. I'm going to miss you, Belle. Thanks for everything. I love you." Anna said with tears.

Belle pulls her into a tight hug, "Oh, I love you more, honey bee."

They stay that way for what seem like forever before they break apart and Anna turns to Adam.

"Take care kid. You know you always be my little princess." Adam said and hugs Anna.

_Okay. That's it. She's my little sister, my honey bee, my little princess. Not yours! _Elsa seethed, trying to act cool on the outside but inside she was ready to say something.

"Okay, now let me help you to take your bags to Elsa's car. Eugene, Adam, let's go." Rapunzel said out of the blue.

_What? Why you decide to leave me with this... this... thing!_ Elsa mentally snapped to Rapunzel, glancing at Belle, who was now standing next to her; both of them watching as the others began to pack Anna's stuff into Elsa's car outside.

"Elsa." Belle broke the silence when the others were outside.

"Belle." Elsa said looking at Belle, ready for anything; anything bad.

But to Elsa's surprise, Belle gives her a sad smile. "Look, I'm sorry about last night. I was off limits, I know. I can't help but feel protective towards Anna. She's just a young, innocent, sweet and smart girl but she's also very fragile. I just want what is best for her and I know you're going to take a good care of her. She's your baby sister anyway." Belle says to her.

_Wow. Thats... Well... _Elsa was completely dumbfounded with what she's just been told.

"I know we're off on a bad start and I would like to apologise." Belle added, widening her smile a little.

Elsa came out from her stupor and, after a moment's pause, nods. "Well, it appears that both of us were being a little _bitchy _yesterday; weren't we?" She replies, smiling a little herself.

Belle let out a small chuckle, "Yes, we were."

"I'm sorry. I really am, Belle. And thank you for sticking up for Anna and for willingly taking my responsibility as big sister." She says but pauses, thinking over what she has just said._ That's doesn't sound so good "_Well, I mean..."

"It's fine, Elsa. I understand what you're trying to say." Belle cuts her off and gives her a warm smile.

"So, let's start over. Hi, I'm Elsa, Anna's big sister." Elsa holds out her hand to Belle.

Belle chuckles and shakes Elsa's hand. "I'm Belle, Anna's friend."

When they both release, Belle looks outside to see the others putting the last of Anna's stuff in Elsa's car. "Well, we should go now. I bet they'll start to wonder if we're biting each other's heads off by now." She jokes.

Elsa laughs "That's for sure. But Belle, really. Thank you for everything. You will always be a part of Anna's life. Come visit anytime you want. I'll ask Anna to text you my address later on." She tells her

"Don't mention it, Elsa. I'm glad I met Anna. If you ever need help with anything, just give me a call."

"I will."

They both make their ways to Elsa's car, the other four people were already there talking about something when they turned their heads to face Elsa and Belle.

"I'm glad you guys still have your heads." Adam joked as they came over.

Belle playfully punches Adam's arm, "We made amends and decided we could be friends." She replied.

"Yes we did." Elsa agrees with her. "Okay, we have to move now, still got a long way to go."

The sad atmosphere returned so quickly and Belle pulls Anna's into her arms once again. Rapunzel gives Elsa a hug.

"You take care of her, okay?" her cousin says to her.

"I will. Thanks, Punzie, for everything." Elsa replies, returning the hug.

"Anytime, Elsa. Anytime." Rapunzel said as she released her.

Elsa gets into her car and waits for Anna to join her, seeing her sister still hugging Belle. After few moments, Belle released Anna and, with a final goodbye and a thank you, her sister came rushing over and got in the car.

"Ready?" Elsa asks her.

"Yeah." Anna replied, doing her seatbelt.

"Okay, let's go." Elsa starts the engine and gives a final wave to the others, who wave back at them as Elsa pulled away and began to drive down the road.

Anna waves until everyone was out of sight as Elsa turned the corner. As soon as they were gone, her sadness returned and she felt down. Elsa, noticing the sad look on her sister, takes her hand in hers.

"You'll meet them again. I promise." She says.

Anna squeezes back and gives her a sad, but reassuring smile.

* * *

**After 3 hours of driving**

"Anna... Anna, wake up." Elsa says softly to her sleeping baby sister.

The red head had fallen asleep shortly after they started off on their journey. Now, Elsa makes a quick stop at her workplace to inform her supervisor about her situation and hopefully she can get leave for today and tomorrow.

"Hmm?" Anna groggily mumbles as she sits up from leaning on the car door and yawns, stretching her arms. "Are we there yet?" she asks.

"No. I need to make a quick stop at my workplace." Elsa tells her as she undoes her seatbelt.

"Okay." Anna replies as Elsa gets out.

"You want to come along or stay in car?"

Anna thinks about it for few seconds, "I want to go with you."

"Let's go."

**ANNA'S POV**

Anna waits for Elsa at one of the tables in Starbucks, playing with her braid nervously as she looks at the many couples and families around her drinking and smiling and laughing and having a good time. Seeing this made her feel sad; it reminded her of her family, of the happy times she had been deprived of, of the-

"Hi."

A man with blond hair and good body figure approaches her, startling her for a moment. She looks around for Elsa but she still in her supervisors room.

"Don't worry, I'm Kristoff, Elsa's works mate and roommate; Also her best friend," the man said with a smile reassuringly when he saw the nervous look on her face. He continued to smile at her as he sat down next to her. "It's nice to finally meet you, Anna. Elsa always talks about you." He continues.

_She did? She talks about me?_ Anna thought, quite surprised about it really.

"Anna, are you okay?" Kristoff asks, a little concerned.

"Oh. Yes, yes I'm fine," she replies, snapping out of her nervous trance. "Oh, uh…nice to meet you too Kristoff." She adds, smiling back at him.

Kristoff smiled widely again. "Elsa almost gave us a heart attack last night. When Nate called me and said that Elsa never showed up for their date, I thought something bad happened. I mean, it is bad and I'm sorry for your lost."

Anna gave him a sad smile, "Thank you. Who's Nate?" She asks, suddenly curious over this person.

"Oh, he is Elsa's boyfriend." Kristoff tells her.

_So she had a boyfriend. I missed a lot_

"I see." Was all that she replied with.

"But don't worry kid. You're in good hands now. Elsa will take good care of you. She loves you more than anyone else." Kristoff said sincerely.

"Hey, looks like you've met each other." Elsa said as she comes over from behind Kristoff with a drink in her hand. "Here's for you. Hot chocolate. I hope it's still your favourite."

Anna takes the cup from her quite eagerly. "It still is. Thank you." She replies, quickly digging into it.

"Enjoy it." Elsa gives her a warm smile, "So Kristoff, I will not be in today and tomorrow."

Kristoff nods his head, "Okay, go spend time with your sister. Me and Olaf can cover for you. Olaf will be here in few hours. I'm sure Mr. Marshmallow won't mind about it."

"Thanks buddy. See you at home tonight. Tell Olaf to come home early, I'll cook dinner."

"Woah!" Kristoff chuckles. "Finally, 'Chef Elsa' returns to the kitchen." He adds with a smirk.

_Elsa really is a great cook. _Anna agreed with Kristoff, having experienced her sister's cooking in the past.

"Oh shut up, blondie." Elsa playfully slaps Kristoff's arm. "Go back to work!"

"Okay, 'boss'." Kristoff gets up and looks at Anna. "Anna, I'll see you tonight." He told her before went back to the counter.

"You want some?" Anna offered Elsa the hot chocolate.

Elsa shook her head with a smile, "No thanks, it's all yours. Now, let's eat and then get going. We need to stop at super market to buy ingredients for dinner. We can do it together."

Elsa holds out her hand to Anna, who looks at it for few seconds as if nervous about it before she reach out and intertwine her fingers with Elsa.

Elsa's smile grew wider, "Tonight, I'm gonna introduce you to Olaf and Nate. You'll love them." She told her.

_I've got you back. That's all I ever asked for. _Anna says mentally to herself.

Both sisters order a hamburger and a glass of coke each. Whilst waiting for their food to arrive, Elsa thought about trying to get to know her sister a little more after four years of separation.

"So, Anna?" Elsa began as Anna looked up at her. "You tell me what's happened since we last met."

* * *

A/N : I'll try to post new chapter everyday :) RnR.


	4. Thank you

**Later that day**

Elsa is pushing the chart to frozen section of the supermarket, thinking of what to cook for dinner. Anna is following quietly next to her, her eyes gazing at the many items on the shelves either side of them.

"Anna, what do you want for dinner?" Elsa asks her.

Anna's playing with her finger and hesitantly and nervously answered, "Can you..."

Elsa gives her a warm and comforting smile. "You want me to make your favourite chicken and mushroom pasta?" she said, knowing her sister very well.

Anna's cheek blush madly and she nods. "Yeah."

"Okay then." Elsa ruffles Anna's hair playfully and feeling one of the braids in her hand for a moment before letting go. "Now, help me find the mushroom and chicken."

"Okay." Anna said smiling widely and walks ahead to begin her search.

_I'll do anything to see that smile on your face every day. _Elsa thought to herself as she follows her baby sister to find the ingredients.

After making sure they've got everything they need, the two sisters make their way to the counter. On their way, they past the chocolate section; Anna's favourite section, and, quite frankly, Elsa's as well. She thanks her lucky star since she just got her pay check yesterday.

"Hey, snowflake, wait up." Elsa said to her sister, who was busy typing Elsa's address to send to Belle on her phone.

"Yes?" Anna replies, looking up from her phone.

"Go, take anything you want." Elsa nods to the various choice of chocolate.

Anna looks at the direction of the chocolate. Her eyes widen and her mouth opens slightly. _Something's never change, my baby snowflake._

"Elsa, I..." She tried to protest but her older sister cut her off.

"No. Just go and take anything that you want. Hurry up, we need to get home and cook dinner before the boys come home."

Elsa convinces Anna, who immediately began to grab chocolate indiscriminately from the shelves, much to the amusement of Elsa.

* * *

**Half an hour later**

"Okay. Here we are; home sweet home." Elsa said as she pulls up in front of her house. "Come on, you get your stuff, I'll get our shopping bags."

Anna unbuckles her seatbelt and get out from the car. Elsa is already unloading stuff from the boot of her car. She notices her sister is still standing next to the car, gazing at the ground as if lost in a trance.

"Anna? What's wrong?" Elsa asks her, concern in her voice.

Anna looks up at her for few moments before shaking her head, "Nothing." She replies, trying to hide her obvious sadness but Elsa was not buying it.

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

Elsa was still not convinced but said nothing more. "Okay then. Now come help me with all this stuff."

Anna gets her bag; luckily she had only bought a few things; one backpack and one hand bag and Elsa struggles with their shopping bags which include two bags of chocolate; both of them Anna's.

"Here, take the key and open the door. My hands are full." Elsa signals her purse with her eyes for Anna.

Anna, after fishing around for a moment, found the key and unlocks the door. Elsa steps inside, went straight to the kitchen and places all of the things on the dining table. When she turns around, however, Anna is not behind her.

"Anna?" Elsa went back to the front door and found Anna still standing outside as if nervous to enter the house. "Hey, come inside. What are you doing out there?" Elsa said, grabbing Anna's hand and guiding her inside, closing the door behind her.

* * *

**ANNA'S POV**

All Anna could do was take in what was around her as Elsa gave her a tour of the house.

"Welcome to my house; which is your new home." She was saying. "It's not much, but this is all I can manage. I live with Kristoff and Olaf. You've met Kristoff so tonight I'll introduce you to Olaf. I bet you two will be bestfriends." Elsa gives Anna a warm smile which Anna returns with a little smile.

"Okay, now let's go. I'll show you around." Elsa tightens her grip on Anna's hand.

"Here is the living room. This is where all of us spend most of our times. Just watching TV or playing on Kristoff's Wii." The living room had a couch, love seat, a TV and Wii on a cabinet. It seems so cosy and warm. "Okay, next to it is the kitchen; small but capable of doing everything." Elsa explains as they go into that room.

After about five minutes, they reach the bedrooms.

"The first room is Olaf's room." Elsa says as she introduces her sister to a large room that was full of winter decorations. "He had this thing with snowman. We still don't know why, but it makes him happy so we leave him to it."

Anna takes a look inside and indeed, Olaf room is full of snowmen decorations. A snowman watch, snowman wallpaper, snowman bed sheet, snowman plush toy and odd enough, snowman sleeping lamp. "Oh, and his favourite season is summer. Go figure." Elsa adds with a chuckle, to which Anna raises her eyebrow at.

They move to the next room, which is directly opposite Olaf's room. "Here is Kristoff's. Don't be surprised." Anna does not get what Elsa means at first but once she looks inside, she understood what she meant.

Kristoff's room was full with expensive stuff and reindeer decorations?

"He comes from a rich family but it's a long story and reindeers are his favourite animal. He even thinks reindeers are better than people." Elsa chuckles at Anna's expression. "Yeah, I have weird and unique best friends." She adds.

Finally, they make their way to the room at the end of the corridor with a baby blue door and a snowflake in front of it.

_Snowflake._ Anna thinks, but fails to stop herself from saying it out loud.

"Yeah." Elsa replied as Anna looks at her.

_Did I just say that out loud?_

"It reminds me of you, my snowflake" Elsa said with a wink and turns on the knob, "This is my room, well, now it's your room too. Welcome." Elsa opens the door.

There's a queen size bed in the middle of the room. The bed sheet is blue in colour just like most of the things in the room. Also a large snowflake night lamp is on the bed side table and a picture frame next to it. On one side of the room there's a study desk, right next to the window, a row of books neatly arranged on it. Elsa loves to read. Then, Anna's eyes catches something on the wall nearby. Looking at it, she sees it's a drawing. Anna takes her hand from Elsa's and makes her way to the table and studies the drawing.

_She keeps it with her? Why? I thought..._She thinks to herself.

"Remember it?" Elsa's voice shook her out from her thoughts.

She turns to Elsa, "Of course. I drew this and gave it to you at your 16th birthday present. This is all I can give to you." She replies.

Elsa look at the drawing with a proud smile, "Yeah, and this is the best birthday present ever."

Anna can feel the tears in her eyes as she looks at Elsa. "Elsa..."

"You really think I forget about you, didn't you snowflake?" Elsa asks her.

Anna's speechless and, in a swift motion, she threw herself at Elsa who, luckily, reacted fast enough and caught her in a tight embrace and patted Anna's head as her little sister buried her face into her chest.

"I would never forget about you, Anna. Not for a second." Elsa tells her reassuringly "You're my precious baby sister and I'm sorry for not coming back there and taking you out from that hell." Elsa added with her own tears forming. Anna just keeps quiet and enjoys her sister's warm and protective arms.

"Okay. Now, let's not cry anymore." Elsa kisses Anna's hair and breaks the hug, "Go unpack your stuff, you can use everything in here. Don't need to ask me. What's mine is yours. Okay? I'm gonna take a shower then start on dinner. You can join me after you're done or you can take a nap." Elsa caresses Anna's cheek lovingly before she turns to take a shower.

As she does, though, Anna grabs her by her arm.

"Elsa." She said, stopping her older sister who turned to look at her.

"Yes?" She replies, looking at her sister.

"Thank you." Anna said with a sincere smile. "Thank you so much, for everything. I love you."

Elsa just gives her a sweet and warm smile. "I love you too, Anna." She replies before turning and walking out of the room.

* * *

**One hour later**

"Hey."

Elsa looks up from her task of slicing the mushrooms when Anna joins her in the kitchen. Anna had just finished unpacking her stuff and had a shower after Elsa.

"Hey there, snowflake." Elsa replies with a smile.

"Need help?" Anna ask timidly

Elsa looks around for something that Anna can do, "Hmm... Sure. Help me set the table for 5 people. Everything you need is in that cupboard," she nods to a cupboard at the end of the kitchen.

Anna nods her head, "Okay."

The two sisters work on their tasks and Anna had just finished laying the table when the doorbell rang.

"Anna, get the door, will you?" Elsa asks.

"Sure." Anna replies, rushing over to the door and opens it.

In front of her stands a man with black hair, brown eyes and a charming smile. He had a bouquet of flower on his hand and a paper bag on the other. For a moment, he looked surprised to see Anna, as she did him, but after a moment he shook it off and smiled at her.

"Hi there." He greeted Anna.

"Hi." She replied friendly, smiling at him.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Anna Collins." The man says, which surprises Anna.

_Who is he? How can he know my name? _She thinks to herself.

"Nate?" Elsa's voice said as she came from behind Anna and greeted him with a smile.

_Oh! So this is Nate. The one who stole my sister's heart_ Anna realises, feeling a little silly.

"Hey, baby." Nate said to Elsa as he handed her the flowers.

Elsa blushes a little and put her hand around Anna's shoulder, "Anna, this is my boyfriend, Nate." She introduces her to him.

Nate gives Anna another big smile. "I heard you love ice-cream; 100% chocolate." He said as he hands Anna's the paper bag.

Anna hesitantly takes it. "Thank you." She replies.

"You're welcome." Nate said with a chuckle and looked at the two sisters. "Now I know why Elsa adores you so much."

* * *

A/N : Should I stop writing fluffy chapter?

RnR


	5. family

"Tell me about young Elsa."

"Hey!"

Elsa shouts from the kitchen to her sister and her boyfriend, who were sat at the dining table talking.

"Well, one thing for sure she's a very rebellious person." Anna said with a small chuckle.

Nate's eyes widen. "Really? Well, that's a shock." He replied.

"Not something new for us." A small man with a rather childish-like voice said cheerfully as he appeared in the doorway with Kristoff on tow. "Hey there red head, I'm Olaf." He said to Anna as he saw her.

Anna smiles widely at him. " Hey Olaf, I'm Anna." She greeted as he walked over.

"It's nice to meet you. Oh, and this is for you." Olaf hands her a snowman plush toy.

Anna's smile grew wider but she looks at the toy with a slightly tentative expression and turn to Elsa who had just walked out of the kitchen.

Her sister gives her a warm smile and nods her head as if to say _Go on, it's fine_. Anna turns to Olaf and, after a moment's pause, takes the snowman. "Thank you." She said, hugging it tightly.

"You're welcome, cutie." Olaf ruffles Anna's hair and takes the seat next to Nate.

"Hey kid," Kristoff said as he suddenly spears behind Ann and picks her up by her waist; Anna letting out a small scream of surprise.

"Hey, blondie, hands off my sister." Elsa said teasingly, wriggling the spatula in her hand.

Kristoff chuckles and puts Anna back in her seat. "Sorry boss. Oh, I got something for you, wait..." he searches for something in his bag. "Found it! Here you go." He handed a box to Anna.

"What is it?" Anna asks timidly, feeling it and searching it over as if trying to find a way inside.

"Something from me." Kristoff replies.

"Thank you, Kristoff." Anna says with a polite smile.

"Don't mention it." He replies.

Elsa comes back from the kitchen with a bowl of pasta and puts it at the centre of the table. "Snowflake, go put the snowman and the box in our room. We're going to have dinner now." She says to Anna.

"Okay." Anna replies, running to her room and when Anna is out of sight, Elsa turn to the boys.

"Thank you guys. For accepting my sister." She tells them.

"Anytime Elsa. You know we're always here for you. Anna is your sister so that means she is our sister too." Olaf said.

Nate agreed with Olaf, "He's right baby, you can count on us for support."

"Just tell us if you need anything. I mean _anything." _Kristoff added with a serious tone.

Elsa was about to say something when Anna skipped back to the dining table.

Elsa patted a chair next to her, "Come sit here." She said

Anna skipped over and took her seat next to her sister, facing Olaf and Nate whilst Kristoff takes the seat next to her. They enjoyed the dinner with everyone praising Elsa's cooking. Elsa gives all the mushroom and chicken on her plate to Anna who was eating the pasta like someone who had not eaten for one whole week.

"Snowflake, slow down, there's one whole bowl for you. In fact if it's still not enough, I can cook more." Elsa reach for the Kleenex box, takes one sheet and wipe the sauce stain on her sister's cheek.

Anna blushed madly when Elsa did this but the boys roared with laughter.

* * *

After dessert, which was chocolate cake, much to Anna's delight, Nate needed to leave as he had a shift at work to go to.

"Good night, Anna. We'll meet again." Nate said to her and bid goodbye to Olaf and Kristoff. Elsa followed him outside when he had said goodbye to the others.

Elsa gives him a kiss on the lips and pulls away after few minutes. "Thank you, love. I'm sorry about last night; our date was-"

"Hey, baby, it's fine. I understand completely," He says to her reassuringly and gives her a warm hug. "Take care of your sister. Okay? You can call me anytime." He added and leaned in to give one more kiss.

"Okay, Dr. Nate." Elsa said with a wink as he pulled away and got back into his car.

**Meanwhile...**

Anna is helping Kristoff and Olaf with the dishes. As she is putting the plates back in the cupboard, she turns to Olaf.

"Can I ask a question, Olaf?" She says to him.

"Sure honey, anything." Olaf said while washing the glasses.

"How did you guys meet my sister?"

"I met Elsa at the college and then we met Olaf at Starbucks about a year and a half ago," Kristoff explained.

Anna nodded but was surprised and, quite frankly, could not believe what she had just heard. "Elsa went to college?" She asks, her voice full of shock.

Olaf stops washing and turns to Anna, "Yeah; Medical college. That is when she met Nate." He told her.

Now Anna was really shocked. "Elsa is a doctor?!" She blurted out.

Kristoff shook his head with a sad smile. "No. She's a very promising student and had a bright future ahead. However, in her third years she had to quit because she could not afford to pay the fees. So since then, she's started working at the Starbuck to collect money and continue her studies."

Anna just listens quietly, thought she felt sorry for Elsa having to give up on something she loved doing.

"We wanted to help." Olaf said but quickly corrected himself. "Well, more like Kristoff wanted to help. But Elsa being Elsa refused any help from us."

Just as he finished speaking, the front door opened and then closed, meaning Elsa had already come back. So the trio decided to change the topic quickly.

"Anna, what is your plan for tomorrow?" Olaf asks.

Anna was just about to answer when Elsa, who arrived into the kitchen, answered for her. "Tomorrow is a sister's day out. No boys allowed." She said sternly.

"Aww! Come one, Elsa. It's not fair." Kristoff pretend to be sad.

Elsa playfully slaps his arm, "You have work tomorrow, blondie." She told him.

Olaf is done with the dishes and turns to Anna and Kristoff. "Hey Anna, blondie, let's have Wii time!" he suggests cheerfully.

"I'm on, snowman!" Kristoff high fived with Olaf and turn his palm to high five with Anna.

Elsa stops Anna's hand. "Not so fast, snowflake. It's bed time." She said, giggling at Anna's look of protest on her face, which included her putting her lips. "Come on, go brush your teeth and wait for me. I'll tuck you in. And no, don't give me the puppy dog eyes. Nope! That's not gonna work. Go on."

Anna, still pouting, said goodnight to Kristoff and Olaf, the latter whom looked shocked and sad.

"Elsa, seriously?" Olaf asks.

"You're no fun." Kristoff added.

Elsa, however, stood her ground and waited for Anna to go to her room and she turned to the boys, "It is a big sister's thing. No Wii time for you two." She told them firmly as if she were a parent telling off her children. "Go to bed early, you've got a morning shift tomorrow."

"Yes, mom!" both of them said in unison and watch Elsa follow her sister.

* * *

"Elsa, can I call Belle?" Anna asks as she waits for Elsa to tuck her in. The former is now changing her cloth in the bathroom.

Elsa walks out from the bathroom, already in her PJ's, and smiles and nods to Anna. "Sure you can, snowflake, but not tonight. It's already late." She tells her.

"But Elsa, I promised her I'm going to call her tonight." Anna said with a pout.

Elsa pulls the blanket and signals for Anna to get in once. Anna reluctantly obliges and lies down as Elsa tucks her in and hands the snowman plush toy to Anna, who hugs it close to her.

"I know and I promise you can call her the first thing tomorrow morning." She reassured Anna and lied down next to her, supporting herself on one elbow and started caressing Anna's hair.

"Okay." Anna finally gives in since her eyes feel so heavy. She always had this effect every time Elsa plays with her hair; ever since she was small. "Good night, Elsa." She yawned.

Elsa smiles watching Anna trying to keep her eyes open. She knows Anna's weakness is when she is caressing her hair or singing her favourite song. She keeps playing until she was sure Anna is asleep. Smiling to herself, she leans in and mutters "Good night, my baby snowflake," and gives a soft kiss on Anna's forehead and, slowly and quietly, gets out of the room.

* * *

Elsa sits alone on the couch downstairs with the lights switched off, staring ahead into the blackness that had enveloped her as if waiting for it to take her away to some unknown place. Her mind keeps playing the story Anna told her while they have lunch together earlier.

"_So, Anna?" Elsa began as Anna looked up at her. "You tell me what's happened since we last met." _

_Anna looks at her for a split second as if nervous about answering before she begins to speak._

"_One time, exactly one month after you left, dad got so angry for no reason and he locked me in my room for one whole week, without food or water. I was lucky since I had some food stack under my bed."_

_Regret and guilt come back to the older girl; she even had to hold back a few tears that were forming in her eyes._

"_Once, dad beat the living daylight out of me. I ended up on the ICU for two weeks." Anna continued sadness in her voice. "I'm not scared of death, Elsa. I just thought I would never see you again after you left."_

_Elsa was speechless. Then again, who would not be after hearing something like that?_

"_Dad even tried to sell me to a night club so that I could be a stripper. But Belle stopped him and said that she will make police report if dad did it again."_

_Upon hearing this, Elsa began to feel anger and hatred toward her dad more than anything. She never thought her dad would go that far. At the same time, it made her heart wrench with pain and anguish._

"_Anna... I..."_ _She began but trailed off. _

_Anna just gives her a sad smile, "Don't apologise, Elsa. It's not your fault. None of this is your fault. I understand why you left. You had just had enough with mom and dad." _

"_But..."_

"_No, Elsa, let's just forget about what happened. I want to start a new life. I already forgave our parents and you should too. I want to start new life with you, Belle, Punzie, Eugene and Adam. I want to be happy for once. No more tears, guilt or regret. Please, Elsa, can you do that for me?"_

"Hey, Elsa, what are you doing in the dark?" Olaf's voice's brought her back to reality as she looked up at him to see him standing at the bottom of the stairs with the lights switched on; him staring at her with a concerned expression on his face. "Are you crying?" he asked her.

Elsa had been so caught up in her recollection that she fails to realise tears had started to fall on her cheeks.

"Hey, hey, what's wrong? What happen? Where's Anna?" Olaf takes a seat next to her and rubs her back.

"Anna's sleeping. Olaf, I'm a horrible person. I'm a horrible sister." Elsa said with tears. "I left my baby sister with my parents!" she sobbed, burying her face in her hands.

Olaf pulls her into a hug and Elsa wrapped her arms around him tightly. "No, no Elsa. What are you talking about? You're the most wonderful person I've ever known. I'm sure Anna will disagree with you and say you're the best sister ever."

After a few moments of patting and sobbing, Elsa finally pulled herself together and sat up, sniffing a few times. After another minute, she turned to Olaf.

"You want to know why I left Anna four years ago?" Elsa said to him, ready to share something she had never told anyone; not even Nate. "I left because I trusted that bastard worm, my dad! He promised he would change and be a good father to Anna. He said I was the reason bad luck was being brought onto the family. So I trusted him and I left. I just wanted what was best for Anna. I left the house with nothing except a drawing and a picture of me and Anna." She explained to him.

"Elsa, you could never know all this would happen." Olaf tries to stop Elsa from blaming herself but she does not listen.

"No, Olaf! I should never have trusted all the letters they sent to me; saying that Anna is having a good life right now. I sent money to them every month because they said they used it for Anna's education. That's why I never went back to take her, Olaf. I trusted my parents, who gave me nothing but pain for 18 years of my life!" Elsa is now standing and, without thinking, starts to kick the sofa next to her, venting out her anger with every swing of her leg. "I let the most precious person in my life suffer and it was my entire fault! The worst part is she never blamed me for anything!"

Olaf got up and once again pulls Elsa into his arms and holds her close as she tries to break free. She gave up after a few moments and broke down in Olaf's arms. He just held her close, gently patting her back and waited until she had calmed down before letting her go and looked her in the eyes.

"Elsa Collins, listen to me carefully." He said in a voice that surprised Elsa. It was _firm_! Firm and Olaf being together were about as alien as…well, an alien here on Earth. "As Anna's told you; none of this is your fault. You don't know what actually happened and everything you do is because you want Anna to be happy. Now I know why you quit your studies. You sent the money you got to your parents. There's no bad bones in you or Anna, sweetheart. You guys are just two sisters who were born into a wrong family. But you're just human, you need to let go of the past, Elsa. The past is in the past. Now you've got your sister back, and I know you love her more than anyone else. So make a new start with Anna. You're not alone. You have us; me, Kristoff and Nate. We'll all help you, both of you. Okay?" He tells her.

Elsa looks at Olaf for a moment, still quite shocked over his tone, but finally nods her head. Olaf wipes away the remaining tears and gives her a warm smile.

"Now, go to bed. Get some rest because you need to explain the puffy red eyes to Anna when you wake up tomorrow." He told her.

Elsa chuckles when she heard that. "Is it that bad?"

"Yeah." Olaf said with a smirk and patted her reassuringly on the shoulder.

Elsa smiled. "Thank you, Olaf. I'll try my best to give Anna a good life. Thanks for listening and for being my shoulder to cry on."

"Anytime, Elsa, anytime. Goodnight." He told her as she walked past him to the stairs.

"Goodnight, Olaf." She replied.

Elsa walks back to her room, being careful not to wake Anna, and, tiptoeing over slowly to her bed, sits on there and stares at her sister's face for a few minutes. Even in her sleep, Anna was still beautiful and amazingly cute too.

"I promise you, Anna; I'm not going anywhere this time. I'd rather die than let you suffer again." She tells her, hoping her sister can hear her in her sleep. "I'll work hard to give you everything you deserve. Because you're my sister; my precious baby snowflake."

Elsa puts her arms around Anna protectively and tucks her head under her chin before she drifts to sleep.

**TBC.**


	6. Sisters day out

**The next day**

"Wake up, wake up, wake up!"

Elsa feel a heavy weight slam on her stomach. "Argh! Anna!"

Anna stays lying across her sister, cheerfully shaking her just like she used to when they were younger. "Come on, Elsa. You said today is sister's day out day. Hurry up!"

Elsa lets out a heavy sigh, "Five minutes, please." She moaned in reply.

Anna places a kiss on her sister's cheek, "No, Elsie. Go. Now." She said firmly and full of want.

"Okay, okay, I'm up." Elsa lazily gets up and drags herself to the bathroom.

After 10 minutes, Elsa is done showering and gets out to see Anna talking to someone on her phone.

_Oh yeah, I should get her a phone. _Elsa quickly reminded herself mentally.

"Belle said hi." Anna said to her.

_She's talking to Belle, okay. _Elsa smiles to Anna, "Say hi back for me."

"Belle, she said hi back." Anna said into the phone and paused for a moment. "Yeah, I miss you too. Everything is okay here. Kristoff, Olaf and Nate are being nice to me. I sleep with Elsa just like when I stayed the night with you." Anna said with a chuckle.

_Yeah right. She's my sister, what's wrong with sharing a bed? Elsa! Stop it!_ Elsa mentally face palm herself while pretending to drying her hair, though keeping an ear open for the conversation.

"Today is a sister's day out. I wish you can join in too." Anna said with a pout.

_It's a SISTERS day out; sisters! _Elsa felt like snapping at Anna but controlled herself.

After another ten minutes, Elsa was finished and looked over to Anna. "I have to go now, Belle. Elsa is ready. Say hi to Rapunzel and the others for me. I love you too." Anna said and makes a kiss sound before ending the call and turns to Elsa. "Let's go!" she said excitedly bouncing on her feet.

Elsa needed to hold her sister to stop her from bouncing around. "Whoa, okay feisty pants, hold your horses. We'll go after I send Nate a text telling him about our day out." She told her.

Anna nods with a smile. "Okay, I'll wait outside." Anna replied.

"Stay inside the house." Elsa said but Anna ignored her, "Anna!"

Elsa quickly typed the text in, sent it and managed to catch up with the energetic red head who was already waiting in the car.

"Snowflake, next time listen to me. Okay?" Elsa said as she buckles herself up.

Anna playfully roll her eyes, "Alright mom." She replied.

Elsa giggles and ruffles Anna's hair and leans in to give her a quick kiss on the forehead. Starting the car, Elsa pulled out from the driveway and began to drive down the road.

"Elsa?" Anna asked as they turned the corner at the end of the street.

"Hmm?" Elsa replied, looking at her baby sister.

"Why do you keep kissing me?"

Elsa turns to Anna for a moment before turning back to the road. "Why? You don't like it? I'll stop."

Anna began to feel a little panicked by her sister's reply. "No, no, no, please don't stop."

Elsa lets out a small chuckle. "I'm not gonna stop, Snowflake, don't worry."

After about ten minutes, Elsa parked her car in front of her work place. "Come on, I need my cup of coffee to start my day." She said to Anna.

Anna followed her sister into Starbucks and was greeted by Olaf. "Hey there, red head." He said cheerfully

"Hi, Olaf. Hello, Kristoff." Anna replied, waving to the both of them.

"Hi kid." Kristoff said; already handing Elsa a cup of coffee. "Here's your cup of Vanilla Latte."

Elsa happily takes the cup from Kristoff. "Thank you, blondie, and one cup of hot chocolate for my baby snowflake, please."

"Right away." Kristoff said with a wink before turning to start the order.

Elsa turned to her sister who is now playing with Olaf. The cafe was not that busy at this hour. Only a few people were in here at the moment. Kristoff returns with her order and hands it to Elsa, who dug into her purse to pay for the drinks.

"Hey, it's on me." Kristoff insisted.

"Kristoff..." Elsa tried to object but he would not have any of it.

"Don't worry about it, just go have fun with your sister." He reassured her.

Elsa smiled at him. "Thanks buddy," and took the drinks.

Elsa walks to Anna and Olaf. "Here's your favourite, hot chocolate. We better get going now."

Anna takes a sip from the cup and links her arm with Elsa's. "Okay. See you later, Olaf." She told him.

"Okay, red head. Have fun, guys." He replied cheerfully before going back to work.

* * *

**At the ****movies**

"What movie do you want to watch, make a choice." Elsa said to Anna.

The two Collins sisters were now in a cinema; deciding on what to watch. Elsa had today all planned out for Anna.

"I don't know." Anna said, looking at the choices of movie on the board.

"It's fine. Think about it, the line still long." Elsa said and takes out a note from her purse, "Here, you buy the tickets. I'm gonna get us popcorn and drinks."

"Okay."

After a few minutes, the line began to thin and they decided to watch the 2nd Captain America. Anna was having a good time, whilst Elsa was just smiling and watching her sister's happy face.

"Hey Elsie, you know, normal people watch movie on the screen in front of them, not on their sister face." Anna whispers to Elsa with a smirk upon seeing her sister looking at her.

Elsa just gives her a smile and keeps on staring at her face. Anna gave up and kept on watching the movie, though still noticing her sister watching her.

* * *

**LUNCH**

"The dessert will be served shortly," the waitress said with a smile as she took away their empty plates.

Elsa takes Anna to lunch at a restaurant near the cinema. Anna can't stop talking about how she admired Chris Evans. Elsa just listens to her sister's talking. A few minutes passed before the waitress comes back with their dessert; chocolate ice-cream.

"Thank you." Elsa said to the waitress. She turns to Anna, "Enjoy it, snowflake."

"What about you?" Anna asks because there's only one bowl of ice-cream.

Elsa shook her head with a smile, "I'm fine. It's all yours."

Anna looks at her for a split second before she takes a spoon and dug into the ice-cream and take it back to Elsa's mouth, "Say ahh~" She said.

"No. Anna, it's all yours." Elsa protested.

"Eat it or I won't eat it too." Anna said with a firm voice.

Elsa sighs and opens her mouth to be fed by Anna. It tasted good, enough to make her want some too so they ended up sharing the ice-cream.

* * *

**PARK**

They walk hand in hand across the grass; taking a stroll at the park after lunch. They walk in silence, casually looking at the scene around them as both tried to find a way to break the ice. Elsa pulled Anna over to sit at one of the stools.

"Anna." Elsa said looking straight into Anna eyes.

Anna just sits quietly, listening to her sister.

"I promise I'll take good care of you. I'll make you happy. You'll be my number 1 priority." Elsa said; the events of last night clearly reminiscent in her mind. "I've forgiven our parents and now all I want is a new start; with you in it."

Anna had tears in her eyes, "That's all I always wanted." She replied.

Elsa pulled her sister into her arms and held her close, hugging her tightly. She plants a few kisses on her forehead and rocks her back and forth. They stay that way for quite some time, ignoring the looks of a few other strollers around them.

"Hey Elsa, are we going to stay like this until dinner?" Anna said after a while in a joking manner.

Elsa lets out a small laugh. "No snowflake, I have a better idea. Come on!" She pulled her up and headed back in the direction of the car park.

* * *

**FUNFAIR**

"Where are we going?" Anna asks curiously; they have been driving for almost an hour now.

Elsa just gives her a smile, "You'll see." She replied, knowing her sister would love what she had planned.

"Okay then." Was all Anna could reply with.

After like forever, they finally arrive at the place.

"Here we are!" Elsa announces proudly, unbuckling her seatbelt and getting out from the car.

Anna follows her sister outside. "The funfair? Oh my God, Elsa, I never been to any of it before."

"I know, sweetheart, that's why I decided to bring you here." Elsa offers her hand to Anna, who takes it without a second thought. "Let's have fun!"

The two sisters are having the time of their life right now; Anna is running around, demanding to ride everything despite Elsa's objection but still rides alongside her sister. They ride the bumper cars, Ferris wheel, shot gun, the swings and Anna insisted on riding the merry-go-round.

"Come on, Elsa. You can do it!" Anna said, cheering for her sister who is now trying to get a huge teddy bear by shooting darts to balloons and blows it.

"I'm trying my best, snowflake." Elsa said, concentrating on her task. She missed the first dart and the second. But luckily she hits the balloon on her third and last dart and earns herself the human size teddy bear.

"Here you go. Congratulations." The worker said, handing the prize to Elsa.

"Thank you." Elsa accepts it with a smile. She turns to Ann and hand her the teddy bear. "For you."

Anna's face lit up, "You sure?"

Elsa nods her head.

"Aww, thank you, Elsa!" she takes the teddy bear and hugs it tightly. "I named her Elsie."

"Anna, it's a _him."_ Elsa stated but Anna just shrugged.

"Still." And Elsa just rolled her eyes. Oh, Anna had quite the imagination.

"Okay." Elsa gives up, no point arguing with Anna. "Oh! Wait here."

"Where are you going?" Anna asks but Elsa already went away so she just stands there waiting for her to return.

Elsa comes back a few minutes later; struggling with two hamburgers, two coke and one cotton candy. Anna rush to help.

"Let's find somewhere to eat. Then we need to head home because I have to work tomorrow morning." Elsa said handing the cotton candy to Anna.

"Okay."

They find a spot under a tree not far from Elsa's car. They eat in silence; just enjoying each other's company.

"Hey Elsa..." Anna said after a few moments.

"Yes, Anna?" Elsa replied.

"I want to work." Anna told her but Elsa shook her head as soon as she heard those words.

"No."

"But..."

"We will not talking about this again anytime soon." Elsa said sternly.

Anna knows this protective, big sister's side of Elsa so she just ends it there and continued eating her cotton candy.

They finished their dinner and drive home. One the way, Anna fell asleep and ended up hugging Elsie.

* * *

"Hey snowflake, wake up. We're home." Elsa announced when they arrived back outside the house.

Anna mumbles something incoherent.

"Anna..." Elsa repeated, looking at her sister with one lifted eyebrow.

Anna opens one eye. "Carry me."

"What?" Elsa asks but it falls on deaf ear. She sighs. "Okay. Come on, get on my back."

Elsa ends up carrying her sister on her back. She struggle with the door and passes a confused Olaf and Kristoff, fighting with the stairs and finally she reaches their room. She lays Anna gently on the bed. Anna is totally out cold after today. Elsa sat on the edge of the bed taking a rest for a few minutes.

"Anna, come on, you need to change your clothes." Elsa tries to wake her sister but of course to no avail.

She gives up and started to change her sister's clothes. When she's done, she changes her clothes and she plans to go down and have a chat with her housemates. Before she leaves, she put Anna's snowman in her sister's arms but Anna throws it away.

"I don't want this one." Anna mumbles with her eyes close

"Ooookayy." Elsa looks around for Elsie, found it and put it in Anna's arms; once again, Anna throw it away.

"Not this too." Anna said, still sleeping but pouting.

Elsa let out a heavy sigh and caresses Anna's cheek. "What is it you want, snowflake?" She asks.

With one swift movement, Anna pulls Elsa down onto the bed, puts her arms around Elsa and snuggle closer to her, resting her head on Elsa's chest. "I want my sister."

Elsa, being taken completely by surprise, was in shock for a while before slowly she hugs Anna back and pulls her closer. "You can just say, you goofball." Elsa chuckles and planted few kisses on Anna's hair.

"Good night, Elsa. Thank you for today. It's worth the four years of waiting." Anna said before once again drifting back to lalaland.

**TBC**


	7. Guardian angel

Anna opens her eyes; her sight falling on the digital clock on the bedside cabinet next to her. **9:30 am **it reads. Yawning, she turns to her right to see that Elsa was gone but there's a note on her pillow. Picking up the note, blinking her eyes few times to shake away the sleepiness, she read the note;

_Good morning snowflake _

_Sorry for not waking you up before I went to work, you're just too cute when you sleep; especially with the drool and snoring. LOL. So I decided to not disturb you, my sleeping beauty. I already prepared your breakfast; put it in the microwave for 3 minutes. I'll be back for dinner._

_Love you, baby snowflake._

_Your big sister, Elsa._

Anna read the letter with a huge smile. "I love you too." She muttered to herself, wishing that her words would carry on air and go to her sister at her work.

Anna starts her day with a shower, then she makes her bed and steps out from the room and heads down to the kitchen. Elsa had prepared an omelette and pancake with a cup of orange juice next to the plate. She puts the plate in microwave just like Elsa said, setting it for three minutes, and waits for it, the hum of the machine filling the air like a drone.

As Anna waited, however, she began to think back those four years to the day she had dreaded the most. The day when her sister had left home.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"_Please don't go. Please." Thirteen year old Anna begs to her sister to get her to stay._

_Elsa keeps walking to the front door without looking at her. Anna, with tears in her eyes, rushes over and hugs her sister from behind._

"_Elsa. Please don't do this. I need you." Anna cried, tears streaming down her face as if her eyes had become waterfalls._

_Elsa stops and turns around to face Anna, a sad look on her face. "Snowflake listen, I need to go for now. Only for a while; I promise. I'll be back for you." She says to her. _

_Anna shakes her head. "No! Take me with you, Elsa. Please." She begs her sister being unable to imagine her life without her protector, her best friend and most of all her sister._

_Elsa unclips her snowflake necklace and puts it around Anna's neck. "Take this, Anna. It'll remind you of me, and I promise one day, I'll come back for you."_

"_No, Elsa..." Anna cried again._

_Elsa, now tears forming in her own eyes, gives her sister one last kiss on her forehead and hugs her tightly, not wanting to let her go. She wanted to take her with her now, away from her parents, but it was impossible. Elsa had no place of her own and looking after her sister was not going to be easy. Even if she took her away from her parents, there was no doubt social services would get involved take her away. No, Elsa did not want to risk it. Despite there being no way out, leaving her here was the best, and quite frankly, only option to her. _

_After a moment or two, Elsa released her sister and, holding back her tears, walks out from the apartment; Anna's begging and crying hammering away in her ears. _

"Good morning, red head!"

Anna snapped back into reality to see see Olaf sitting across from her, her hand having lowered to play with the snowflake necklace around her neck. The microwave had stopped and she was standing there with Olaf standing in the kitchen doorway looking at her with a concerned expression.

"You okay?" Olaf asks.

Anna nods her head and smiles at Olaf, trying to brush aside the sadness. "Yes, yes, I'm okay. I just got lost in my thoughts." She told him.

"Just like your sister; always lost in thought." Olaf said with a small chuckle. "Collin's sisters."

Anna chuckles along and then she realises something. "Hey, you're not working today?" She asks him.

"Night shift, sweetheart," he tells her. "I go to work when your sister comes home." He opened a cupboard and took out a bowl and some cereal. "Now, let's eat breakfast!" he said cheerfully.

Anna spent the whole morning talking with Olaf and, after they had had breakfast and gotten washed and dressed, they enjoyed a tennis game on Kristoff's Wii. Anna is losing to Olaf when the man's phone buzzes. He pauses the game and reaches for his phone.

"Oh, it's your sister." Olaf said and hits the answer button. "Hello."

Anna can't hear Elsa's voice but Olaf nods after a few seconds.

"Yes, your baby snowflake is fine. She's here, playing Wii with me. No, not yet. Okay, wait." Olaf hands the phone to Anna.

Anna takes the phone from Olaf happily. "Hello." She says into it.

"_Hey, snowflake. I miss you." _Came Elsa's voice.

"I miss you too. Why you didn't you wake me up before you went to work?" Anna said, pouting even though Elsa cannot see it.

"_Aww, sorry snowflake, you look so adorable when you sleep and I know you're tired after yesterday so I let you sleep. You get my note?"_

"Yes, I've read it and thank you for the breakfast."

"_You welcome, sweetheart. Well, I have to go now. I'll be back at 7 and we will have dinner together. I love you, Anna."_

"I love you too."

Anna hits the end call button and hands the phone back to Olaf.

"Elsa really loves you. You know that, red head?" Olaf asks Anna.

Anna nods her head. "I know. I love her too." She replies, sighing.

"Know what? Why don't you tell me more about Elsa while we walk to the restaurant down on the corner for lunch?" Olaf suggests

"Sure."

"She always took the hit for me. Every time dad came home drunk, Elsa would say to me to get into our room and stay there. Then I would hear dad calling for me but Elsa went instead of me." Anna was explaining to Olaf as they sat at their table. "Dad started yelling and everything and the next thing I know, Elsa came back to our room with a red cheek or something else. She never cried about it though. Not once did I see her tears over dad's beatings. I felt sorry for her and I cried for her; then she would wrap her arms around me, kiss my face, forehead and sing my favourite song and stay with me until I sleep."

Olaf listened to Anna's story with so much hatred toward her dad. How could he do that to his own daughters? Surely something would have had to have been done about it!

"I can't believe he did that to you, Anna!" he gasped. "I'm sorry but if I had known you before I would have given his a piece of my mind and..."

"No, it's fine Olaf. Sometimes I wanted to kill him too." Anna said with a heavy sigh. "But he's my dad." She paused and corrected herself. "Or _was_ my dad,"

"A dad supposed to love and protect his daughters, not treat them like they're things to be abused!" Olaf said in a serious tone.

"I know and I'm lucky coz I have Elsa. She protects me despite everything I've been through; just like a guardian angel. I love her so much and the day she left our house was and still is the darkest day in my life. Dad made me his punching bag all day long for four years. Belle came when I was fourteen, about a year after Elsa left, and helped me but she would never be Elsa. Elsa will take a bullet for me. I know she had her own reason for leaving and I know whatever her reason is, she did it for my best. I've never stopped loving and praying that one day I'll get my sister back." Anna said with a tears in her eyes.

Olaf takes Anna's hand and squeezes it. "You guys are together now. Through all the years I know Elsa, she loves you more than anything or anyone; heck even her own life. You have nothing to worry about red head. Elsa won't let you out of her sight again. I can promise you that."

Anna looks at Olaf and returns his smile. "Thank you, Olaf." She said, wiping her eyes dry.

That was their afternoon; the two of them spending the whole afternoon talking about Anna's and Elsa's lives.

Olaf looked at his watch. "Anna, I have to go to work in 30 minutes. You want me to walk you back or you want to come with and then get home with Elsa?" He asked her.

Without a second thought Anna said. "I want to go with you."

Olaf smiled. "Okay then. Let's go."

They made their way to Starbucks, which was about twenty minutes walking distance from where they lived. When they arrived, Elsa was busy doing her work, taking an order from her customer. Anna playfully lines up and waits for her turn. Eagerly she looks in front of her every few moments to see the line thin every few moments.

Finally its Anna's turn and Anna skipped up to the counter.

"Hello, welcome to Star... Anna?" Elsa said pausing when she looked up to see her sister.

Anna chuckled. "Can I have a cup hot chocolate, please?" She asked, giggling at Elsa.

Elsa smiled. "Of course, Miss Anna, give me a minute." Elsa plays along and starts making the order. When it is done, she hands it to Anna. "Here you go. Enjoy it."

"Thank you, Elsa. Love you." Anna said and sends a flying kiss to Elsa.

Elsa pretends to catch it and put it to her heart. "I love you too, snowflake. Now go take a seat, I'll be done in five minutes."

"Okay."Anna nods and skipped happily to one of the stool by the window, a few of the customers giggling at what they had just seen.

A few minutes pass before Elsa come to her just as Anna finishes her hot chocolate.

"Okay I'm done. Let's go." She says to her.

Anna gets up, intertwining their fingers and places a kiss on Elsa's cheek.

"Wow! Someone is happy today. What you did with Olaf?" Elsa said teasingly as they walked out of Starbucks.

"Nothing; we just talk about life and I realised how much I love you." Anna replied, smiling warmly at Elsa.

Elsa looks at Anna for few minutes with a loving expression. Then, she smiles and kisses her forehead. "Oh snowflake, you have no idea how much I love you. Now, let's find something to eat. I'm hungry."

The sisters walk hand in hand to Elsa's car. When they reached it, however, Anna stopped. There was something she wanted to tell Elsa, something that would surely surprise her.

"Hey, Elsa." Anna said timidly.

"Hmm?" Elsa replied, looking at her sister.

Anna took a deep breath and said "I want to find a job."

As Anna expected, Elsa sighed. "Anna, we've talked about this." She said looking away from Anna to her bag to find her car keys.

Anna walks up to Elsa and lifts her face so it is looking at her, which surprised her sister.

"No! We've not talked about it yet. I want to work. I want to find money and help you. I cannot just depend on you for the rest of my life." She says firmly to Elsa.

Elsa looks deeply into Anna's eyes. She had Anna's face on her hand as her younger sister placed it on her cheek and placed her own hand on Elsa's cheek.

"Anna, listen, I'm your big sister; you're my baby sister. It's always my responsibility to take care of you, provide everything you need and make sure you're safe." She tells her, but Anna shook her head.

"No, Elsa. That was our parent's job!"

"No! Forget about them. They _do not exist_ anymore!" Elsa pauses and sighs, her forefinger and thumb pinching the bridge of her nose. "It's just you and me now. So it's my job! I'm gonna take care and protect you through everything. Let me worry about money."

Elsa said with a wink and continued. "You'll go to college next fall and get a good result; because you're a smart kid. Then, you'll get a good job, get a great husband and have a very happy family. I'll be there for you all the way."

Anna felt tears on her cheek but Elsa swept it away using her thumb.

"And snowflake, I don't care if you need to depend on me for the rest of your life. Heck I don't even mind if you keep depending on me after you get married and have a family or even when I'm dying." She adds

Before Elsa could react, Anna crushes herself on Elsa in a tight hug. "No! Don't say it. I don't want you to die or even to get married. I don't want you to leave my side ever! I want to be with you forever. I just want my sister!" she cries.

Elsa returns the hug. "I'm not going anywhere again, baby snowflake. I've got you. You'll be just fine. I promise you."

And that was it for them. The sisters had a good night. They had dinner together at Pizza Hut; talking about Nate, Olaf, Kristoff, Belle and Rapunzel. They laughed and had fun, forgetting about the past. They returned home at midnight and fall asleep in each other's arms on their bed.

They were perfect sisters and nothing could tear them apart.


	8. Hard time

**Shorter than before but still hope you enjoy it. :) **

**1 month later**

"Hey, snowflake, wake up." Elsa whispers softly, playing with Anna's stray hair.

Anna mumbles something incoherent and Elsa giggles. "I can't understand what you're saying, snowflake." She says as she nudges Anna. "Now, come on, get up. Belle will come and get you in an hour and I need to go to work in 10 minutes."

"I have a headache." Anna said, slowly opening her eyes and placing a hand on her forehead.

"Headache?" Elsa asks concern. "Since when?"

"Just now." Anna said with a wink.

Truthfully, Anna had had the headaches on and off for months now they were getting worse. She said nothing, however, because she didn't want Elsa or Belle or anyone else to freak out and get worried about her.

Elsa smirks and started tickling her sister. "Oh, you mischievous little snowflake. You think I'll let you sleep in?"

Anna laughs loudly and tries hard to get out from Elsa's grip, but her sister's older strength and size were too much for her.

"Not a chance!" Elsa said and continued tickling Anna's side, making her sister shriek even louder with laughter.

"Ooo..ookay.. Sorry. I'll get up." Anna said; her eyes already tear filled from laughing so much.

"Okay then." Elsa replies and gets up off Anna as she sits up on the bed and, without warning, crushes Elsa with a big and tight hug.

Elsa is a little taken aback in surprise with the hug but quickly returns it. "Hey, what's wrong?"

Anna just keeps on hugging her sister and shakes her head. Elsa didn't know why, but she had this sad feeling. "Nothing, I just want to hug you. I'm gonna miss you so, so much, Elsa."

Elsa blushes and plants a few kisses on Anna's hair. "I'm gonna miss you so badly too, baby snowflake. But it's only for two days like before, when you have sleepover at Belle's."

Anna keeps on hugging her big sister. "Thank you, Elsa; for everything. I love you so much."

Elsa senses something is wrong and breaks the hug and holds Anna's face in her hands, "Hey, snowflake, what's wrong? If you don't want to go, I can call Belle."

Anna gives Elsa a sad smile. "No. I'm fine. And you're late. Go on now." She gives her sister one last kiss on the cheek and one last tight hug.

Elsa still has that bad feeling and says to Anna: "You sure? I can call Mr. Marshmallow and tell him I'll be a little late."

"No. You should go now. I'll see you in two days." Anna replies.

"Okay. I love you, baby Snowflake." Elsa kisses Anna's forehead, "I'll call you at lunch break and say hi to Belle."Anna gives a nod at Elsa and pretends to catch the flying kiss Elsa sends to her before walking out from the room.

Anna gets up from the bed and the moment she get up her head spinning like she's on a merry-go-round. She tries to grab something to prevent her from hitting the floor but found it difficult to move and maintain her footing. Finally, she falls flat on the floor, her vision fading fast.

The last thing Anna remembers before everything turns black is her voice calling for her sister: "Elsa... help...!"

**Some time later**

"Hey, what's wrong?"

Elsa turns her attention from the glass in her hand to Kristoff who is standing next to her.

"Nothing's wrong." Elsa said with a blank expression. "Why?"

"You've been washing the same glass for the last 10 minutes." Kristoff said with a smirk. "Problem with Nate?"

Elsa puts the glass on the cupboard under the sink, picks up a towel to wipe her hand and lets out a sigh. "No. It's Anna."

"Anna? What's wrong with her?" Kristoff asked, concerned.

"I don't know. She seems strange this morning and I had this bad feeling since I said goodbye to her before I left for work."

Kristoff was lost in his thoughts for a split second before realising something. "Wait, by strange, did you mean like she look pale or out of focus and dizziness?" He asked her.

"Yeah. She did mention she had a headache. Why?" Elsa answered, concern flooding into her voice.

"Two days ago when you were out on a date with Nate, I played Wii with her and Olaf but she is totally out of focus and keeps pinching her forehead; so I asked her if she's okay. She said she gets a headache and she excused herself to go to sleep." Kristoff explained.

"Oh, Anna what..." Elsa was cut off when someone calls her.

"Elsa."

Both Elsa and Kristoff turn to the voice to see Belle standing in front of the counter, a look of concern on her face.

"Belle?" Elsa looks around the café. "Where's Anna?" she asked

"That's the question I was about to ask you." Belle replied. "I went to your house and knocked for 10 minutes but no one answered the door. Adam said she might be here."

Elsa knows immediately that something is not right and Belle can sense it too.

"Elsa, what's wrong?" Belle asks, seeing the concerned expression on Elsa's face.

Suddenly, Elsa runs out from behind the counter, past Belle and several other customers and bursts through the entrance doors and runs straight to her car.

_Anna please be okay! _She keeps praying over and over again in her mind.

She speeds home; with Adam's car following behind her. When they reach the house, she gets out without turning off the engine, yanks open the front door and cries out: "Anna? Snowflake where are you?"

No answer, which only heightens Elsa's fears.

She hurries upstairs to her room and when she arrives there what she saw almost made her heart stop. Anna is lying unconscious next to the bed with blood streaming out from her nose, her eyes closed and her body not moving an inch.

"Anna!" Elsa rushes to her sister's side and gathers her limp sister's into her arms, patting her face to try and wake her. "Hey, snowflake. Wake up. I'm here!" She whispers fearfully to Anna, crying as she wipes away the blood. "Come on snowflake. Don't do this to me. Please open your eyes. Come on."

Anna touches her forehead to Anna's and at once she began to go into extreme panic mode.

"Oh my God." Belle gasps as she felt the result. "Adam! Help!"

Elsa can't stop crying as Belle pulls her into her arms.

"She'll be fine, Elsa. Your sister is a fighter, she'll make it." Belle reassured her, rocking her softly.

Elsa and Belle wait outside emergency room for Nate to come out. They rushed Anna to the hospital and it has now been 40 minutes since Nate got in to inspect Anna. Adam has gone out to make phone call to tell Rapunzel and Kristoff about what happen.

"I can't lose her, Belle. She's my baby snowflake." Elsa said through her tears that were rushing down her face.

"We not gonna lose her. I promise." Belle comforted her.

Adam approaches the two crying girls. "Rapunzel and Eugene are on their way and Kristoff said he and Olaf will come as soon as their shift ends." He explained to them.

After another 30 dreadful minutes of waiting and worrying, Nate finally walks out from the ER. As soon as she sees him, Elsa gets on her feet as fast as lightning and rushes to Nate.

"What happened? Where's my sister? Is she alright?" Elsa asks, desperate for answer.

Nate holds Elsa's arms "Elsa, baby, I think you need to sit first."

"NO! I'm not gonna sit or calm down or anything! I just want to know what happen to my sister!" Elsa shouts at him, totally losing all the patience she had in her system.

Nate let out a sigh. "Anna has blood clot in her brain. It was caused by a strong knock on her head and my best guessed is from your father's abuses."

Elsa feels her legs turn weak and, if not for Belle, who caught her just in time, she would have fallen down.

"Oh, snowflake!" Elsa cried, the tears forcing their way back onto Elsa's face now. "She... she'll be okay. Right? Please tell me she'll be alright." Elsa begs Nate.

Nate held Elsa's hand in his. "Baby, I wish I can say that but I can't. The blood clot has been in there for more than a year. The only way, and if Anna agrees to it, is to have a surgery to remove it. But..."

"But what?!" Elsa interrupts.

"But the chance for her to get up from the surgery is 50%; she can slip into coma or worse. I'm sorry baby, I'm so sorry." Nate kisses Elsa's knuckles.

Elsa shook her head. "No, no, no. This is not happening. It can't be." She gets up on her feet and backs away from everyone else.

Belle tries to approach her, "Elsa, calm down." Belle says to her, worried about Elsa.

"No! My snowflake will be just fine!" She tells herself. "Because I'm here now and I'll take care of her." And with that she turns around and runs away.

Nate wanted to run after her but Belle stops him. "I'll go."

Nate gives her a nod and she went after Elsa.

Belle found Elsa sitting on the wall and crying outside the hospital. Slowly, she sat down next to Elsa, waiting for her to calm down.

"What should I do, Belle?" Elsa asked softly after a few moments.

"Be strong for her." Belle replies, placing a hand on her shoulder as Elsa looked up at her, revealing her wet face. "Be there for her. Support her through everything. Give her all the love. She needs you Elsa. You're her big sister; her hero. She always looks up to you."

"I can't Belle. It's hard. I just got her back after I foolishly leave her for four years. Now look what happen. It was my entire fault!" Elsa cries, burying her face in her hands again. "I should be the one who gets hit by that bastard! I should be the one with the damn blood clot!" Elsa was shouting at herself by now and began hitting the wall; letting out all her anger.

Belle pulls her from the wall and makes her face her. "Elsa stop! Stop right now or I swear I'll take Anna away from you!"

As soon as those words reached her ears, Elsa's eyes became full with anger and hurt, but most especially of all: hatred "Don't you dare to touch her!" She snarled at Belle, her blue eyes glaring deeply into Belle's brown eyes.

Belle gives Elsa a sad smile. "Anna will never come with me even if I try." She reassured her.

Elsa starts to realise what she just did and takes a seat on a bench nearby. Belle walked with her and sat down next to her.

"Help me through this, Belle. I can't do this alone." Elsa said without looking at Belle, though her voice was full of hopelessness.

Belle takes Elsa hand and let her eyes fall on the people passing by in front of them. "All the way, Elsa. I promise. Anna will be just fine."

* * *

Read and review :)


	9. Second chance

Elsa sits next to Anna's bed, holding her hand tightly and kissing it every few minutes. Anna is still unconscious; according to Nate she will be asleep for another five to six hours at least to enable her body to recover a little from had had happened. Belle is sitting on the other side of the bed, staring worryingly at Anna's sleeping form. Silence hangs in the air between the two like a cloud as if they were unaware of the other's presence.

"So, Elsa, I think it's time for us to make peace and get to know each other," Belle breaks the ice and Elsa looks up at her. "I mean, for Anna's sake." She added.

Elsa nodded, looking back at Anna and sighing heavily. "Yes, I think you're right. After one month, all I know about you is your name; Belle, but not your last name. I know where you live and…" She shrugged. "That's it." Elsa said, planting a kiss to Anna's knuckle.

"Well, believe it or not, I know almost everything about you even before we met each other." Belle began to explain. "Your name is Elsa Collins, 22 years old. You love chocolate but not as bad as Anna." She looks at the still sleeping Anna with a small smile before turning back to Elsa. "Your favourite food is chicken and mushroom pasta, but you give all the chicken and mushroom to Anna. You have this crazy addiction to coffee. You love winter. Your favourite Disney movie is Cinderella. You hate cucumber. You go to bed late and get up early. Your favourite song is Welcome to My Life by Simple Plan. And your first kiss was Greg from the 5th grade." Belle ends up with a wink.

Elsa mouth is open slightly when Belle finishes her listing about Elsa. "Wow! You know me more than Olaf and Kristoff. Even Nate doesn't know the fact that my first kiss was Greg on 5th grade!"

Belle can't help it but to let out a small laugh. "Well, this young girl right here-" she nods her head at Anna "-just can't stop talking about you."

Elsa chuckled a little, looking back at Anna. "Well then, tell me about yourself. It's not fair for you to know everything about me and I just know two things about you." Elsa fakes a sad face to which Belle giggles at.

Shifting in her seat, a little stiff since she has been sitting there for more than one hour, Belle cleared her throat and began to speak.

"Alright then, let me tell you about myself. My name is Belle Franklin. I am 22 years old; we're the same age. I love books so much and I own a bookshop call 'B&TB Bookshop'. I've been with Adam for 5 years. My mom died when I was still a little girl. My dad raised me up and now he lives in Germany. I'm the only child, but I love Anna as if she's my own sister. I met Rapunzel when I started helping Anna. And right now Adam, Eugene, Rapunzel and Anna are my family. I love spring. And my first kiss is Adam." Belle said with a warm smile, "Well, that is it about me."

Elsa nods her head and kisses Anna's knuckle again. "One question though."

"Sure, what is it?"

"What is B&TB stands for? Is it what I think it is?" Elsa raises an eyebrow.

Belle chuckles. "What did you have in mind?"

"Well now I know your favourite Disney movie."

Both of them share a laugh together and they keep on talking just about anything until Rapunzel and Eugene arrive, both of them with worried expressions on their faces.

"Hey." Rapunzel said to Elsa and Belle. "Sorry it took us long enough; the traffic was crazy getting over here."

Elsa gets up from her chair and accepts the hug from Rapunzel. "Don't worry about it. You're here now. That's the important thing."

Rapunzel walks over to Belle and gives her a hug before turning to Elsa again. "What happened to Anna? Is she going to be okay?"

Elsa sighs and looks at her baby snowflake, admiring just how she looked so peaceful in her sleep. "The doctor said she had blood clot in her brain, probably from all the abuses our dad gave to her."

Upon saying those words, Elsa can already feel the tears in her eyes. Guilt flooded back into her and she began to mentally curse herself for what had happened all those years ago and for her leaving Anna at the hands of her abusive parents.

Rapunzel put her hand on Elsa's shoulder. "But, she'll be alright? Right?" She asked, concern in her voice.

Elsa could not hold them back anymore and lets the tears fall down her cheek. "According to Nate, the only way to save her is to remove the blood clot through operation. But..." Elsa trails off, being unable to continue, feeling like there was a lump in her throat.

"There's only a 50% chance for Anna to wake up after the operation. She can slip into coma or worse." Belle helps Elsa with the explanation, though everyone can sense the sadness and regret in her voice.

"Oh, sweet Anna..." Rapunzel said quietly, the tears beginning to fall from her face too. But she wipes the tears away, with help from Eugene, who placed a hand on her shoulder, and forced a smile onto her face. "She'll be okay. It's Anna Collins we're talking about; the most optimistic, happy, positive minded, bubbly and strong little red head. She has been through a lot of things in her life. She'll fight this one. I know she will." Rapunzel nods her head, trying to convince herself.

Elsa said nothing. She keeps holding Anna's hand and stay fixed on her face. She was hoping that Anna will open her eyes, jump up and be her normal bubbly self again, even though she knows the fact that Anna will sleep for few more hours. She sighed.

_Please be okay, my baby snowflake! _She mentally pleaded, hoping her thoughts were going to Anna. _Please be okay!_

* * *

Another four more hours pass but Anna still not showing any sign of waking up. Eugene and Adam had suggested to the girls that they should get something to eat. Belle and Rapunzel agreed, but Elsa refuses to move from Anna's bedside. The two couples know there's nothing they can say to make Elsa change her mind so they went to the cafeteria, leaving the two sisters alone.

Elsa, leaning into towards Anna, brushes away a few stray hairs on her forehead and plants a soft long kiss on it. Her tears fall on Anna's forehead from her wet eyes.

"Hey, Snowflake, come on wake up. Open up your beautiful teal eyes. I miss your voice and laughter." Elsa whispers to her, kissing Anna's knuckles. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. This is my entire fault, Anna! I shouldn't have left you alone in that hell with mum and dad! I should have brought you with me. All the hits they inflicted on you should have been for me. The blood clot should be in my brain. Not yours." Tears fall on her cheeks like a broken dam, her love for her sister being far too much for anyone to stop.

Elsa takes a few breaths to control herself and continues. "How could I be so stupid to trust all the letters saying you were doing fine and happy." Elsa laughs at her stupidity. "But, Anna, I've got you now. I promise you, I promise on my life, I will take care of you and cherish every moment we're going to spend together. You are and always will be my number one priority. I'll give anything for you, even my own life. Snowflake, you're my baby sister and my everything! You changed my life since the day you were born. That day is the best day in my life and I swore to myself that I will protect and never let anyone hurt you."

Elsa places Anna's hand to her forehead, exhaling deeply as if letting some divine power flow from there into her body.

"I know I broke that promise before Anna but please, I beg you give me another chance and I will never break it again. Just please..." Elsa buried her face in Anna's chest and, silently, began to sob. "Please wake up. Please..."

All that can be heard in the room is Elsa's pleading and the humming of the machine that monitored Anna's heart rate. Then, as if by magic, she heard a voice, one that sounded so beautiful and soothing like an angel.

"_Come stop you're crying  
It will be alright  
Just take my hand  
Hold it tight"_

Elsa looks up and sees the teal eyes that she longed for so long to wake looking straight at her. Elsa was too stunned to move, or even think. She can just manage to blurt out one word "Anna!"

Anna gives her warm smile and squeezes her hand that was still holding hers before continuing with her singing.

"_I will protect you  
From all around you  
I will be here  
Don't you cry"_

Elsa gets out from her stupor and throws herself onto Anna; practically jumping onto the bed and embracing her tightly, never to let her go.

"Oh Anna. You're awake!" She exclaimed loudly, not caring if she disturbed anyone else around them, and rested her head on Anna's collarbones and began to cry.

"Shh... Everything's going to be alright, Elsa. I'm here. I'm here. I've got you. I'm not going anywhere." Anna calmly said to her sister.

She hugs Elsa and pulls her closer, playing with her hair and planting a few kisses on her head. Elsa, in return pulls Anna closer to her and begins to do the same things to Anna, playing her hair (her sister always loved that and so did Elsa) and kissing her continuously. Both just laid there, basked in each other's warmth and love, letting time wash over them as if it did not matter. Then again, it didn't.

Truthfully speaking though, Anna was already awake since Belle and the others had walked out to the cafeteria. She just kept on pretending to be asleep and listened to Elsa's words. She knows Elsa is blaming herself for everything that happened to her, but not once did Anna think of no longer loving her or putting the blame on her. Elsa is her big sister; her hero and someone that Anna always had and would continue look up to.

"Don't ever leave me." Elsa whispered sadly. "You're my everything."

Refusing to let go of Anna, not that she was going to complain, Elsa held her baby sister close to her as if trying to make her a physical part of herself. Anna, too, did the same. She will hold Elsa forever if she has too and never let her go, no matter what.

"Never." Anna said to herself, though it was too quiet for Elsa to hear.

Though, Anna was thankful because if Elsa had heard it, her face would blush redder than a tomato.

* * *

When Belle and the others come back; along with Kristoff and Olaf, who they met on the elevator after they had been called by Belle and learned of what had happened, they find the two Collins sisters asleep in each other's arms on the bed. The sight touched all of them to their hearts.

A beautiful and touching sight indeed.

TBC.

* * *

Please leave reviews. :)


End file.
